<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Arms, It’s Warm - It’s Cold Here Without You by Mikanshii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129511">In Your Arms, It’s Warm - It’s Cold Here Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanshii/pseuds/Mikanshii'>Mikanshii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Memories, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad Ending, Sleeping Together, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanshii/pseuds/Mikanshii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason or other, Ibara was sent on a trial, along with Yuzuru, to test his abilities and reflexes in an intense climate situation. It was to ‘see if the kids could survive’ </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Essentially: Ibara and Yuzuru share body warmth during a cold night.<b></b></b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Arms, It’s Warm - It’s Cold Here Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea while I was at work, so here you go. This is probably OOC, but I don't really care because I'm happy I managed to finish this fic in two hours. These two need more content :( </p><p>I wrote this in less than two hours so please be kind to me, no spellcheck was used!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thin blankets that they used weren’t necessarily the warmest during cold nights, and with no heating in the bunker, it was difficult to fall asleep peacefully. For some reason or other, Ibara was sent on a trial, along with Yuzuru, to test his abilities and reflexes in an intense climate situation. It was to ‘see if the kids could survive’ he heard the older men comment on. Ibara thought that the weather couldn’t really impact training, but boy was he wrong. </p><p>Firstly, surviving in a different terrain from the norm was foreign to him. Secondly, wearing those awfully inflated snowsuits over their normal uniforms just made it just hard to walk entirely. Plus, as if their own military uniforms weren’t heavy enough, they needed to carry along with them the necessary equipment: gun, first-aid, survival essentials, etc. It was tiring; they had to shovel out a path for walking, deal with frost, and even hunting for food was harder. Point is, Ibara never considered such an extreme climate to be such a hindrance in training.</p><p>Disregarding all that, when night crept around the corner, he quickly noticed that the temperature was not that of the humid one he was used to; in fact, it was extremely dry. Icy cold... Dry air. Not comfortable. </p><p>The rickety bunk bed they were sharing had almost to no support and Ibara could almost feel the nails come loose. For what had felt like hours, were just a few minutes. It was cold, he couldn’t sleep and he was bored. Surely, the older boy could not have been sleeping already? Ibara poked his head from the ledge of the bed to meet with Yuzuru’s open, but tired, eyes. </p><p>“...”</p><p>“Sir Instructor! Might you be feeling cold?”</p><p>“That’s a stupid question, and don’t call me that, Ibara.”</p><p>Ibara dropped his infamous grin, not like Yuzuru could see it in the dark anyway. </p><p>“What is it? Surely you have something to say to me, or are you really just killing our sleeping time because of your selfish desires to converse.”</p><p>At that, Ibara climbed down his bunk and got up to look for a match. </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Looking for a match, sir. Indeed, it is essential to have a heating source to ensure we do not perish of hypothermia!”<br/>
“Stupid” Yuzuru said out of turn “don’t waste our materials on something as little as sleeping, we are unconscious after all.”</p><p>Yuzuru shot up and grabbed Ibara’s arm, dragging him to the bottom bunk. He quickly jumped up to retrieve the thin layer of cotton from the top bed and brought it down to where they were. Now, he was tucking both himself and Ibara into the small twin size mattress. </p><p>“Yuzuru... What are you doing?” </p><p>“Can’t you tell, I’m keeping us warm by using our body heat.”</p><p>“Body heat? Are we hot?”</p><p>Yuzuru let out a small sigh “yes, our internal body is indeed much hotter than the normal outdoors, even in summer. By connecting our bodies and by using friction, we transmit warmth to each other. Have you not heard of this simple survival tactic before?”</p><p>Honestly, quite a stupid question. All his life, Ibara grew up with never really coming into physical contact with anyone, so of course, he would never know something as minor as transmitting body heat. Being slightly excited by this Ibara decided to excitedly wrap his arms tightly around the other to test this ‘body heat’ thing out. </p><p>“Wow, you’re so hot Yuzuru!”</p><p>Yuzuru let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden movement, but he never tried to pull away. In fact, he kinda liked being hugged; it reminded him of his small Young Master back home, waiting for his return. Yuzuru just cradled Ibara’s small face in his chest and let out a sigh of defeat. </p><p>It was indeed easier to sleep like this; more comfortable too. Ibara thought that he knew everything he needed to know about survival, but Yuzuru’s just showed him much more. He kept his face buried in the warmth of Yuzuru’s chest, so close that he could hear his subtle heartbeat pump every second or so. For some reason, listening to this oddly melodic rhythm is what made Ibara drowsy. Even though the two boys had been using the same soap, the fragrance somehow smelled better on Yuzuru. He was warm...</p><p>___</p><p>The weather definitely wasn’t as freezing as it once was that stormy night, but still, his conditions were not favorable. While this time the blankets were a bit warmer compared to those old rugged cotton bunches, Ibara felt something missing. </p><p>Every night, Yuzuru and Ibara slept together after that day. He always used the excuse of not wasting any valuable materials to get close with the older boy, and Yuzuru never rejected it. Even after their intense winter training, the two of them found themselves sleeping together awfully a lot. For Ibara it was probably because he simply liked being so close with someone and for Yuzuru it was a comfortable and homey feeling. </p><p>However, all things that are good surely must end in bad, no? It was not long after, Yuzuru was pulled away by his parents, like how the owner of a dog would pull on a leash. Yuzuru for one did not seem surprised, but actually, he seemed slightly delighted he could go back to his life in luxury.</p><p>Ibara had a fit...one could say a childish tantrum. Who could blame him really? The one person if the world he cared about was leaving him. Ibara hated how Yuzuru went along with his ‘Fushimi honour’ bullshit; after all, his parents threw him into this hellhole only to take him out once he was needed. Even if Ibara swore, screamed, punched, kicked, maybe even cried a little, it seemed like Yuzuru did not care. </p><p>After that whole series of events, overflowing emotions and pent up anger diffused, Ibara returned to his no-longer shared room. It was still winter... February... Ibara tried to warm himself up by using his own limbs, but to no surprise: it didn’t work. </p><p>He slept alone that night... It was cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please let me know by commenting, it really helps with my motivation. </p><p>If you ever want to ramble about yuzubara/ibayuzu with me, find me on twitter @mikanshii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>